A new beginning
by Mellotune
Summary: It's been years after the war. Fairy Tail was left with a new guildmaster, and most members were scattered to regions beyond Fiore. As new teams are still forming, what will happen to the guild? (Sorry summary sucks. I also had to make a bunch of new characters. Was very hard. Story may be very suckish.)
1. A new quest!

Year X814

After the Hidoi War

* * *

The year is X814, 14 years after the war.

Kingdom Fiore is searching for their new royal line, for the one before were captured and killed in the war.

All that was left of the royal family was the Lion's head staff, a note, and a secret room.

In the secret room was a flower pot, with a sapling in soil.

On the walls it says,

"The one who can make this flower survive,

will make our kingdom thrive."

And every 5 years, every guild goes to the castle to see if they can make the flower grow.

It has been 14 years.

Nobody could make the flower grow.

There is word of another war, and the people of the kingdom are growing restless.

But that's all about to change.

* * *

In the town of Lilevi, formerly named Magnolia, is a guild named Fairy Tail.

**Nobody's POV**

"Yes, that's exactly what I want you to do." Guildmaster said, impatiently.

"But Dad, that's crazy! Magnolia Forest is so far! And dangerous!" Maeryn whined.

_14 years old and she still doesn't obey me. Maybe if her mother was still alive..._

"Maeryn, you have Ryker and Ace with you. You'll be fine. Right, boys?"

"Hhm." Ryker and Ace grunted.

"Hey! Don't you go copying me!"

"Ha! Copy you? You must be stupid!"

"That's all you could come up with? You-"

"Okay. Let's discuss your payment." Guildmaster said, quite loudly, so the idiots would hear.

Ryker and Ace stopped at this, and leaned in.

"It will be here when you get back. Bye!"

They all groaned and lazily walked out of the office.

Guildmaster shook his head. He looked up at the ceiling, and hoped his friends in the celestial world would guide them there.

Otherwise, Fiore is in danger of another war.

* * *

**Hellooo, thank you for looking at my story! This chapter was short, because well it's the first chapter and I don't wanna give away any secrets or stuff like that.**

**So follow.**

**Also I don't own fairy tail.**


	2. She joins Fairy Tail! Job Complete!

"Jump!" Lorraine pulled on the reins of her clydesdale, Cerys, to avoid trampling three wandering people.

Cerys jumped obediently and transformed back into a human mid-jump, landing face-first. "Cerys, we really need to work on your landing." Lorraine sighed. She was sitting right on Cerys, who was a little dizzy after that faceplant belly-flop. Lorraine looked over to the three confused people, about her age. One of them was a girl, with dark-to-light deep teal hair. She wore a gray oversized tank, a black oversized sweater, and thankfully not oversized shorts. One of the guys on her right passed out. "Uh, follow me."

"Erhm, sorry I almost trampled you guys." Lorraine said, when they reached her house. It was literally a tree house. The tree she lived in was really wide, and it went upstairs too. "Ah, no it's fine. We should have watched out for peo-" Maeryn was interrupted by Ryker, who was annoyed and confused. "Girls riding horses in Lilevi forest. Like that's NORMAL! THAT IS NOT NORMAL! THERE IS NOBODY IN LILEVI FOREST!" Maeryn elbowed his side. "Sorry, he's an idiot. Oh! We haven't introduced ourselves yet, have we?" Lorraine shook her head, and started to introduce herself. "I'm Lorraine. My horse is Cerys, and she can turn into a human." Maeryn pondered this for a moment. _A horse can turn into a girl? What kind of magic does this girl use?_ "Cool. I'm Maeryn, the guy picking his nose next to me is Ryker, and the idiot passed out on the floor is Ace. Uh, speaking of Ace, when will he be up?" At this, Lorraine walked over to Ace, then to her sink. She filled a cup of water in her sink and poured in on Ace, who jumped up, startled. "HEJEKLAMBHHHPLo..." And then he fell over. Lorraine just stood there and stared at the once-again passed out Ace. Trying to change the subject, she spoke. "So why are you guys in Lilevi Forest? Nobody really goes in here." Ryker poked Maeryn, who was also staring at the passed out Ace. "Eh!? Oh! We're here on a job. Uhh, looking for you." Cerys, in human form, walked in the door. "Loravbhfd, you habdge a stalkvfdbher. Wahi togdf go!" (Translation: Lorraine, you have a stalker. Way to go!) Her mouth was full of hay. Lorraine ignored her.  
"Erh, me?"  
"Yes, you."  
"Why?"  
"Dunno."  
Lorraine turned to Cerys, who was chewing on one of Ace's socks, which she got to by eating one of his shoes. "Cerys, spit that out. Who sent you?"  
"Our guild master."  
"Who's your guild master?"  
"My dad."  
"I meant, like, name?"  
"Uh. Dad."  
"You don't know his name?"  
"No."  
"But he's your dad."  
"Strange, right?"  
"Then which guild?"  
"Fairy Tail."  
"Oh, I got a letter from him a while ago."  
"What did it say?"  
"I should join Fairy Tail."  
"Oh."  
"Yeah."

Lorraine and Maeryn were silent for a moment.

"Wanna join?"  
"Sure?"

Maeryn went wide-eyed. "Really? If you do, will you join our team?"  
Lorraine thought about this for a moment. "Sure." And smiled.

* * *

**I hope you liked it! Remember to follow, and remember any characters NOT in the original Fairy Tail, I had to make up. So if you're gonna use one, PM me. For permission.**

_**I DON'T OWN FAIRY TAIL.**_


End file.
